


Kiss Me, Save Me

by marvelmedigeekfics



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23582617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelmedigeekfics/pseuds/marvelmedigeekfics
Summary: After a particularly long shift, going to the bar sounds like a welcome escape. That is, until you get hit on. Marjan to the rescue!
Kudos: 6





	Kiss Me, Save Me

“Is everyone just so tired of going to work that they just started burning down their offices?” Marjan says after the 3rd call of the day involving arson was over and the team was back at the 126. 

“Something like that,” You reply, hanging up your turnouts in the locker room. “Luckily it’s over, and we can go out and drink!” 

\--

30 minutes later, the crew has their usual table and each of them are nursing a different drink. Tequila for you, whiskey for Judd, beer for Mateo and Owen, mineral water for TK, and plain old bottles for Marjan and Paul. 

“Somehow, all of you know better than to drink Austin’s tap water.” Judd remarks, ordering another round for the table. 

“First of all, that was one of the first things you said to me,” TK replies, “Don’t drink the water here. It’s not good for much else except boiling.” 

“And then, there’s that smell! Ugh, I’m gagging just thinking about it.” Paul pantomimes gagging when your attention is diverted by the suave guy trying to get your attention. 

“Hello there, little lady. How about a drink for the road and then we blow this joint?” He says, winking. 

“How about, no? Never?” This was something you’d never say, if not for the crew behind you. 

“Now that’s not nice. Who do you think sent over those tequilas?” 

“Not you.” It’s hard to keep the venom out of your voice. 

“How about we fix that? Two more tequila shots over here!” 

It’s at this time the banter from your table drops mysterously silent. Even with your back turned, you can tell that multiple stools scrape the floor. At least three voices speak at the same time, but Marjan’s rings out, “Lay off.” Her voice is steelier than you’ve ever heard it. 

“Or what? What are you going to do? Punch me?” 

“No. But I will do this,” she says, turning your face to hers and kissing you. You deepen the kiss, effectively throwing the creepy dude off your back. After a solid 15 seconds, Marjan smiles into the kiss and breaks it off. 

The entire crew is staring at you two with varying degrees of surprise and suggestiveness. Paul leads the way in the latter and Mateo leading the former. 

“That’s one way to get a creeper off your back,” Paul surmises, still keeping his smirk. 

“You okay, Y/N?” Marjan asks, still close enough for you to hear her whisper. 

“I’m good. Thanks.” 

“How about we stop while we’re ahead, and blow this popsicle stand, as they say,” Owen says, pulling on his jacket. You can tell what he’s doing, making it not so awkward for you to leave the bar. 

You gather your stuff up and Marjan quickly grabs her things to leave with you. 

\--

“I hope that was okay. I didn’t really have much time to think.” Marjan says, meeting you outside. “I just panicked, and then that happened. I apologize if I hurt you more with it than helped. I really hope I didn’t overstep. You may swing both ways, but that doesn’t mean I’m your type. And that’s fine. I can go.”

Before she can get another word in, you close the space and plant a kiss on her lips. She recovers from her small blip of shock and kisses you back. 

Time stopped in your brain, and when reality crashes back down, Marjan is pulling away and saying, “I have to do one thing first.”

“What?” You say, a little hurt by the abrupt stop. You could kiss her forever and wouldn’t regret a second of it. 

“Y/N, will you go out with me?” Marjan finally says. 

Without another word, you kiss her again and give her a little taste of her own medicine by breaking it prematurely. “Yes. It would be my pleasure to go out with you, Marjan Marwani.”


End file.
